Princess of Bugs
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: In the bustling town of Castle Town lives a very eccentric young girl. Agitha, the self-proclaimed princess of all bugs, lives a secluded life inside her own fairytale, only the bugs of her kingdom to keep her company. But when a very handsome knight dressed in green enters her home, he might be the first actual person to call a friend.
1. Eyes of a Mission Blue

**Author's Note: Hello there, readers. If you are reading this, many thanks! This is actually my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, but I had these ideas in my head for awhile after playing Twilight Princess once again. Also, my first time writing in first person, I won't do that again... **

**This story is about my favorite character Agitha. She's actually my favorite female character in the series, Malon a close second, and there's a lack of stories about this wonderfully eccentric bug loving princess. So... I thought, why not? I'm hoping to just post more Agitha based stories to this and make it one big story of One-Shots. Most of it will be _Agitha X Link,_ why? Well, because I can. There won't be anything gross, she's just a girl! If you don't like the paring, then I'm sorry, sucks for you.**

**Anyways, enjoy and I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters in this story, all belong to Nintendo or the beautiful cover art. I actually have no idea who drew it, but if you know please tell me so I can give credit. :)**

* * *

_**The Eyes of A Mission Blue**_

It's never easy being a princess of a vast kingdom. Nothing ever seems to go my way, even when I want to have a ball in the honor of my greatest guests, they never showed. Probably lost again, always lost, poor little shiny bugs just couldn't find their way. I waited and waited for them to show, even kept my window cracked a little for them to crawl inside anytime they wanted. I sat on my sofa sipping sweet honey tea to pass the time. I got so bored of waiting for even one to show their cute face at my castle. I started searching myself, going out of Castle Town to my favourite place at the south exit. The beautiful flowers blooming around me brimming with little critters. The south exit always had more sun too because there weren't a lot of trees to shade the rays. The flowers really seemed to like that since there were so many.

I sat on my knees, my butterfly parasol barely protecting me from the harsh sun. I brought a basket for the flowers I picked. A bouquet made my castle brighter and my royal subjects loved freshly picked flowers, maybe it'd draw them in if I had a welcoming bouquet? My fingers ran through pretty colours of pinks, periwinkles and whites to find any trace of my golden subjects only to find nothing. I searched fruitfully through the flower patch, but I was gentle with the plants, mind you, very gentle. I'd call it a day when the sun set. When the sky became rosy and orange with the blue of the sky like the colour of my dress still there but slowly fading. I'd stand up, grabbing my basket full of freshly picked flowers and walk back to the entrance of the South Gate back to Castle Town.

Well, that's what I usually did but one day, that very weird day, something was different. I felt someone watching me as I gathered everything, patting my hoop skirt free of dirt, I wasn't sure who, though. So I turned around, the butterfly wings on the back of my skirt catching the breeze from my swift movement. I always wore my butterfly wings, as princess of insects, they needed to know I was one of them. The wings welcomed them to approach their princess and welcomed they would be. When I turned my body, I caught a glimpse of a shadow, the shadow of some kind of dog. I thought, perhaps a stray. We had lots of strays, especially cats around Castle Town. I watched it dart behind a rock, acting as if I hadn't seen it but it couldn't fool Princess Agitha. I wasn't scared either. No, I was curious.

"Puppy Dog, I saw you." I called out to it, cupping my hand to my cheek so it could hear me clearly. I saw ears perk up behind the rock at the sound of my voice. I wanted to see this mysterious animal that had been watching me. "Oh, Puppy Dog, please come out, I won't hurt you."

I giggled into my hand watching its ear swerve to the sound of my voice. It poked its head behind the rock briefly. Those eyes that the puppy had, those very blue eyes like the color of a Karner Blue Butterfly made my heart thump in my chest. I smiled warmly, hoping the dog would come closer. I still wasn't afraid, Agitha was a brave princess. It didn't move from its spot, so I put my basket down on the ground as well as my parasol. Taking steps towards the puppy dog, one hand extended towards it. I saw those eyes search for an exit, but no way was it getting away from the princess of the bugs. Retreating from royalty was a very rude thing to do.

"Come now, puppy, I only want to play." I said lowly and calmly. Trying to not scare it. I was use to talking very quietly to others. Lady bugs loved to be coddled and loved like that, because they were very loveable ladies indeed. Compliment them on their spots then they will always come back again for another tea party.

The dog stepped out from behind the rock. It was a very big puppy, with long, coarse white hair and greyish green markings, a weird marking on its forehead and very sharp teeth, but all I could look at were those gentle eyes. I stepped closer, the dog let out a low growl, in a protective stance. This wouldn't do, no.

"Oh, stop puppy, you are in the presence of a princess." I scolded, a hand on my hip to let him know this princess meant business. The dog froze, eyes starting at my toes moving to my pigtails. It remained in its stance, cocking its head to the side looking as innocent as any puppy could. Such a cute thing, but my kingdom belonged to the bugs… maybe I could make one exception. I got down on my knees, the perfect eye level to stare into those Karner Blue Butterfly eyes that made me feel safe and warm at the same time. I take it back, a Karner Butterfly doesn't compare to this blue shade the doggy had. Maybe a Mission Blue Butterfly was closer in colour? I couldn't hold back how much I wanted to pet this puppy, its fluffy fur looked so inviting. I removed a glove, it let out another growl but it didn't stop me. Reaching out my hand to pat the puppy on the head. At first, it tensed up under my touch but soon relaxed as I scratched between those large ears. I ran my fingers through such thick hair, how unkempt it was but its fur tickled between my fingers. This puppy loved being pet under its chin where its puffy chest was. It felt the softest there. Hearing its fluffy tail pound on the ground made me giggle. Of course I noticed those scars, they were hard to miss, poor puppy.

"You're so fluffy, Sir Puppy Dog." I guessed that he was a boy from afar. Seeing him up close, those eyes held a sense of masculinity in them. The low growl coming from him let me know that I was right. I smiled, tipping his head with my hand to look into his eyes. "You're probably so lonely. All by yourself out here."

He didn't move, his ears standing straight up. I smiled at him for being such a good listener. He listened better than my stag beetle knights in their strong armor. Knights were supposed to be the most loyal subjects of the kingdom, they were to always listen to their princess. Yet they would always fly away from me in the middle of a good story, terrible knights. I rewarded him for listening by petting one of his ears gently. He seemed to enjoy it, leaning into my hand.

"You're not the only lonely one." I sighed, my hand swirling in circles under his ears. "Though Agitha is the princess of all bugs, my closest golden friends didn't show up for my ball. It's very lonely, Sir Puppy Dog, but maybe if we're together we won't be lonely anymore, yes?"

Wrapping my arms around Sir Puppy Dog's neck, I nuzzled into his side. His whole body tensed up again. I patted the hair sticking up on his back down for him to make him relax. This creature had problems trusting me, but I wanted him to know he could trust this princess. I think he really enjoyed me stroking his back, because he went limp in my arms, his tail beating the ground again. I could hear his panting in my ear, tickling my pointy ears, I bit back a giggle. It wasn't a very long hug, I pulled back when my knees started to hurt. I stood up, my sudden movements made Sir Puppy Dog flinch back slightly. When he saw all I was doing was standing up, he sat down on the grass eying me, almost protectively. Maybe he could be my personal knight? He seemed like a knight, the way he watched over me. I dusted off my hoop skirt once again, looking up at the sky noticing sunset was long gone and it was time for the fireflies to come out to play. How tempting, very tempting, I loved catching fireflies. It had been so long since I had too. Shifting my body to look Sir Puppy Dog in the eyes, I found him still watching me, probably expecting me to go back to my home, but the fireflies. Oh, I just had to!

"Sir Puppy Dog, would you protect me if I just stayed out a little longer?" I asked innocently, a small smile on my face. The puppy cocked his head, he kept staring at me strangely like he wanted me to go back inside where it was safe. No, Agitha was going to catch fireflies! I frowned at him. "I'm going to catch fireflies and you can't stop me!"

I placed my glove back on before stomping over to my basket and grabbing two of the bottles I kept in there in the hopes of catching my golden subjects. Tonight, though, they would do for catching fireflies. I hummed happily, sitting down in the patch of flowers again, waiting for the first sign of the fireflies. I knew they would come, it was a perfectly warm night, no clouds in the sky, the moon gleaming as much as me when a saw a light flicker in the tree in the field. I heard a crunching noise in the grass, Sir Puppy Dog was walking towards me. He knew the princess of the bugs wasn't leaving till she caught some fireflies.

I greeted him with a smile, patting a place beside me as I waited for more little lanterns of the night to show their face to their princess. He sat beside me, ears swerving, eyes focused on the darkness not lit up from the full moon tonight. Sure enough my waiting had a reward, more little lights flickered, soon a whole swarm of lightning bugs danced across the field. One landing right in front of me on a small flower. I quickly popped off the lid, I felt Sir Puppy Dog watching me as I slowly moved the glass bottle over the spot of the firefly. With quick hands only a princess with practice could do I successfully captured it. Placing my hand over the top to keep my glowing friend from escaping, I grabbed the top and popped it back on. I smiled, triumphant for my successful capture. Showing it to Sir Puppy Dog, his eyes watching it crawl along the sides, fascinated.

"What's wrong, Sir Puppy Dog, never seen a firefly this close before?" I pointed to the small creature in the jar, doggy couldn't take his eyes off of it. He must have liked bugs as much as me. I wanted to show him my knowledge. Show him that this princess knew a lot about her friends. "I think this one's a boy, Sir Puppy Dog." He looked at me as I continued. "He might be glowing like this to find his lover in the night. He's glowing in a language we don't speak but it's not all about love, mind you. He could end up being a snack too, some girl fireflies eat their partners." The look in his eyes, the soft glow of the moon making his eyes seemingly glow, told me he was confused. He angled his head probably waiting for me to say something else or maybe he didn't believe me. "Yes, it's true. These little lightning friends are mean predators." He furrowed his brows a grunt escaping his throat in disbelief. Sir Puppy Dog was very human, I noticed. It was almost as if he knew exactly what I was saying. "What? Don't think something so cute and small could be a nasty predator?" I giggled as I told him the next part. "Of course lots of froggies love to eat them and you can always tell when a froggy ate too many fireflies for dinner, they start to glow themselves." I finish with a nod. Our little friend lit up before distinguishing his communications from his friends flying around us.

A firefly flew by barely touching Sir Puppy Dog's snout. This made him sneeze, shaking his head. I snickered quietly, patting him on the head then standing up with the other jar. The lightning bugs were plenty, it's as if it was raining golden lights. They flew together, almost as if they were having a ball without me. I uncapped my bottle and ran towards the swarm. Twirling around, my butterfly wings gently swaying about, blonde pigtails brushing against my face, tickling my nose. I came to a halt, seeing my jar beaming with fireflies, some escaped, but there was enough. I didn't notice Sir Puppy Dog now at my side, looking up at me until I turned to see him. I laughed, I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Always searching and waiting for my ball guests to come, I hadn't done anything else. Times like this were supposed to be shared, but I was always alone. I had no Mommy, no Daddy, no other family, only my insect subjects to keep me company. Which they did, I had tea parties often with the. Yet, there would always be that loneliness gnawing in the back of my head like termites to wood. Sir Puppy Dog had been there by my side that night and for the first time I wasn't truly alone. The loneliness wasn't there, it was completely gone. He needed a thank you, so I got down to his height and kissed his wet nose.

"Thank you, Sir Puppy Dog." He seemed very startled by this, the hairs on his back sticking straight up again. I curtsied to him, then continued chasing after the fireflies leaving him to watch. It became a dance of some sort as I glided around the field following my glowing friends' every movement, giggling the whole time as I waltzed with my partners.

I collapsed to the ground panting from all the excitement. I had lost track of time, my jar full of little lanterns. I was exhausted, my legs felt like little fire ants were having a snack. The warm night causing my hair to stick to my face from the sweat, my chest heaved for much needed air. I laid in the grass, ignoring my hoop skirt's protests, looking up at the night sky. I titled my head to the right seeing Sir Puppy Dog sitting over me, looking down at me. I smiled at him, turning to stare at the sky again.

"The stars always remind me of fireflies." I said, brushing a strand of loose blonde hair from my face. "I could watch them all night." I laid there like that till my eyes watered from exhaustion. My eyelids were drooping and the sound of the crickets chirping were luring me to sleep. It became hard to keep my eyes open any longer. Finally, I just let myself fall under the spell of the Crickets' lullaby. The last thing I remember was the feeling of Sir Puppy Dog lying beside me.

…

The next day, popping my head off my pillow of my castle was a strange thing to wake up to. I knew I had fallen asleep in the field, I don't remember waking up and making the trip to my castle. I bit my lip in thought, it couldn't have been a dream, it was too real. I pulled the quilt off of me, noticing I still wore my clothing from the day before. Hopping off my comfy princess bed and climbing down the ladder, I looked outside my window noticing the dawn of a new day. I pushed myself away from the window.

"How did I get here?" I mumbled to myself, catching my reflection in the mirror. My pigtails a mess, my colorful makeup smeared. I giggled at myself, imagine how my golden friends would react seeing their princess in such a state. I tended to myself, brushing my hair carefully, styling it in my cute pigtail then I put on a fresh outfit because I was royalty after all and we always had to look our best. Making myself some warm honey tea. I had the feeling I was missing something. I sat down on my lovely floral sofa, taking a sip. Lost in pondering, that nagging feeling telling me to remember. Remember what, though? It bothered me that I had ended up in my house when I knew I fell asleep with Sir Puppy Dog…

I nearly dropped my fancy teacup with the butterflies painted on the side. I had forgotten about Sir Puppy Dog! That's what I forgot, how could I forget?! I scolded myself knowing I needed to go find him. I placed my teacup down gently, before breezing to the door. If it couldn't be anymore strange my things were placed neatly on the floor. My parasol, my basket with now wilting flowers and… my eyes widen at the sight of one of the bottles with three fireflies inside. I snatched it up, this was proof it wasn't a dream! I almost felt relieved to know I wasn't wrong. I say almost because that meant Sir Puppy Dog was all alone when I told him we'd stick together and Princess Agitha was no liar.

I gathered my things leaving only my parasol behind, shutting the door behind me in a hurry. I made my route towards the field. The flowers from the day before falling out of my basket. I paid no mind to them. I had someone to find, I needed to know where Sir Puppy Dog was. Scurrying through the alley, pushing past the morning rush of people. I tried making my way to the South Gate. Yet these peasants did not know how to treat a princess or anyone for that matter. As I was shoved, nearly knocking into a stand full of fruit. No one apologized either. With a huff from me, I forcefully made my way to the gates. Running outside to escape and breathe fresh air. My legs carried me down the stairs and back to my normal spot. The ritual I had done day after day repeating itself. I briefly smiled at all the pretty flowers in the gentle breeze but it soon disappeared. I had to find my puppy.

I began calling out for Sir Puppy Dog. Walking around the field even daring to go further past the boundaries of the South Gate entrance. I called for him till my throat hurt, till my brain told me to give up. After searching for him till the sun was low in the sky and sunset was approaching soon, I fell to my knees exhausted. He was gone, Sir Puppy Dog was gone. I refused to cry, I had to be strong. I was a big girl. I lived by myself, I could handle it. Forcing every feeling of abandonment down my throat. I picked myself back up, grabbed my basket and made my way to the flower patch. I did what I did when I had nothing else to do, pick flowers and continue my routine. If Sir Puppy Dog was gone then I needed to let my loyal bugs know that their princess was still going to be there. I'd never leave them like my Mommy and Father and now, Sir Puppy Dog. A pair of tiger butterflies flew by me as my fingers brushed a lone daisy in a patch of lavenders. It was strange to see the pair. Usually butterflies liked things the same colouring as them. Tiger butterflies, for example, loved oranges. I always fed them some when they visited. They were very friendly things. I smiled at the pair, trying to forget about my painful dilemma. At least they could be happy together. One landed in front of me on the lone daisy, the other fluttered along leaving behind its friend. How cute, seeing the beauty resting right by me. I cautiously brought my pointer finger down to it. It happily climbed on and remained still as I brought it closer to my face.

"Hello, little tiger." I cooed, it fluttered its wings in response. "Where did your friend go? It's rude to leave behind a friend." I said it with strain in my voice, it hurt inside. I ignored the feeling, continuing to coddle the butterfly. I avoided touching its delicate sunflower yellow wings as I stroked its tiny head. "You must be hungry. I have an orange at my house if you'd like a slice."

I brought my finger down to the basket full of flowers and the little tiger hopped on. I made my regular trip back home, Sir Puppy Dog was forgotten. I knew he wasn't coming back just like Mommy after Father disappeared. I had another friend to attend to now. I made it to my house, setting down my basket. The butterfly fluttered around the tree inside my house. It served its purpose, that little tree. It welcomed in my friends, making a good home for them. I grabbed the orange from my fruit bowl, cutting it in half, which is difficult when it's not peeled. But the little bug didn't care for the peel anyways. I placed it on a nice plate and sure enough the little one landed a top of it and enjoyed its snack. I left it in peace as I grabbed my glass vase, filled it with water from the washtub and placed the flowers inside. I set the bouquet on the table, arranging the flowers in a nice, colourful set. Not really paying any mind to the world around me, my head focused on the task.

I heard my door opening then gently closing behind me. This caught my attention. How strange, did I have a visitor? I turned my head from the pretty bouquet in the vase to see a man dressed in green, hair a shining blonde but dark like someone poured dirt on his head. His eyes weren't looking at me but all around me, taking a good look at my castle. He reminded me of a grasshopper in those clothes.

"Oh, boy! I thought you were a giant grasshopper!" I said, smiling invitingly at the stranger. His attention directed to me and he blinked a few times. As if I wasn't real but I was right there. Maybe he thought I was a beautiful maiden. Even I didn't believe that thought, throwing it out of my head I mused over the thought of having a real visitor! How rare of me to guests as handsome as him or guests at all. His clothing was so strange and green. Anyone wearing something like that had to love insects as much as the princess of bugs herself! Why else would he wear them? They looked very hot in this weather. Such commitment for insects, indeed. I continued with much enthusiasm at the thought of meeting another bug lover. "But you're not! You're a person! Still, you're wearing those clothes, so that tells me you like bugs too!" He didn't comment on that so it had to be true. "Oh, boy, I forgot the formalities!" I dipped into a curtsy for him. "You have an audience with the princess of the bug kingdom. Agitha is my name!"

He said nothing. His blue eyes, his very beautiful, very familiar blue eyes, staring into my own. I saw the sheath and shield on his back. Maybe he was a knight, a grasshopper knight. I smiled at the thought. A bug loving knight in a green tunic coming to my castle. What luck for me, a princess in need of a knight. Maybe he could help me with my ball, he seemed reliable… and those eyes drew me in like a bee to a flower. If he was a knight maybe he could help me. I told him my dilemma, hands clasped at my chest.

"I've invited the 24 golden bugs of the world to my ball, but…" I looked around at my empty house, "I don't know if they got lost on the way or what… but they're not here, that's for sure." I nodded happily at him. "If you see them, would you please bring them to Agitha's Castle? And tell them the princess awaits!"

A scent hit my nose, a scent I knew well. A leaned in closer to take a sniff of the young man. He remained still as I could only smile wider when I knew exactly what it was.

"Oh, boy, if you have a bug right now, please give it to me. The ball must begin!"

He raised his eyebrows before burying his hands inside his tunic. Fumbling with something inside, he pulled out the mysterious object that glowed in his hand. Placing his other over the top, he extended his cupped hands towards me and slowly exposed a shimmering little bug. An ant, a tinted green, golden ant in his palm. I giggled jovially, taking it from his hands eagerly. It crawled into my hand, the cute li'l ant. I nearly hopped for joy as it crawled around my hand, finger to finger.

"Oh, oh, oh boy! Who's your friend? You're a cute li'l male ant! Aren't you a li'l cutie?!" I complimented the ant as it explored my arm. I giggled, it tickled when his little legs crawled up my arm. "Li'l ant, li'l ant, I might mistake you for a grain and put you in my cereal." I clasped the young man's hands in my own, I was so excited and thankful.

"Oh, boy, thank you so much! I'm so happy!"

He stared down at our hands, my cheeks bursted with heat. I let them go quickly. My hands now clasping each other in front of my chest. Indeed this man was my knight. Delivering me one of my subjects. I felt he needed a reward. He smiled at me, a crooked, broken smile that made my heart flutter like a butterfly's wing. Yes, yes, he did need a reward for being so thoughtful.

"Wait here, Grasshopper Knight." He opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head in protest. He closed his mouth as a spoke. "No, please, it's the least Princess Agitha could do for such a gentleman."

I placed the tiny ant on the tree. That would be his new home or where ever he'd permanently settle when he decided. Then walked over to my shelf feeling the green man's gaze on me the whole time. I don't know why I felt so nervous. A simple task seemed so huge when he was watching me so much. I needed something to give him. My eyes scanned the shelves landing on a big blue wallet. I knew what I could do. The wallet would work and when he came back I could fill it with happiness for him. I grabbed the sac and grinned at him, walking back over.

"From now on, if you bring me insects, I'll share my happiness with you!" I placed the sac in his hands, making sure he had a good grip before letting go. "You can keep it in this!"

He examined it, opening it up and curiously looking inside. My eyes caught the sight of the little ant all alone on the tree. This wouldn't do, just because I had no partner didn't mean Sir Ant couldn't have one. "I wonder if there's a partner for this li'l ant somewhere close by where you found him?" I mused, tapping a finger to my chin. I did recall inviting both a male and female of each. A complete set, a pair. You couldn't go to a ball alone, it was a two insect affair. The man in green put the wallet in his tunic and I smiled brightly at him.

"If any bug becomes a part of a pair, I think I'll be able to share great happiness with you!" I hoped that my promise of rewards made him want to come back and help me. Part of me wanted to actually just see him again but I wasn't a selfish princess. My eyes flickered to the window, noticing how late it was by now. The dark of twilight setting in. He must be going now if he were to go and catch more golden bugs. They were much easier to see at night anyways since they glowed so beautifully. He must have sensed it, his own eyes turned to the rainbow of colours of the stain glass butterfly window, no longer casting the rainbows in my home anymore. He gave me a brief, understanding nod to excuse his departure.

I curtsied to him, a small frown on my face. I didn't want him to leave, but I had sent him on a quest only he could fully decide on doing. I hid it the sorrow on my face well when I dipped my head, "Good night, Grasshopper Knight."

He did a polite bow to me. What a mannered boy when in the face of royalty and that smile that he gave me, sent much needed reassurance that this mute knight would be back again. He turned towards the door and headed on his way. It occurred to me that I never got this fine knight's name

"Excuse me, Sir Grasshopper Knight." I caught him just before he turned the knob of the door. My voice stopping him from proceeding. I had his attention, but before I got his name I had another question I had to ask.

"Have we met before?" It was bothering me since he walked in the door, that feeling of familiarity overcoming me. He turned to look at me, those eyes burning my core. They were so familiar… so soothing. I felt so safe when he looked at me like that. I was sure I'd never forget someone like him.

"No, I don't think we have." He answered. His voice catching me off guard a bit. This being the first time he spoke. Here I thought he was a mysterious mute knight. It was very masculine, holding a joking nature to it like there was a joke I didn't get.

"Oh", was all I managed, eyes focused on my shoes a bit disappointed I was wrong. I looked back up at him. "Then what is your name, Grasshopper Knight?"

"My name's Link. it was nice meeting you Princess Agitha." He turned the knob and out he went leaving me with a flushing red face that would put lady birds to shame. I couldn't help but smile till my cheeks hurt.

"Indeed, Sir Link…"

* * *

**If you liked it, please review, favorite or follow. The names, facts and information of the insects are from the top of my head. I, too, love insects, maybe that's why I love Agitha. Anyways, that's all, hope I didn't disappoint. :)**


	2. Fairy Tale of the Past

**Author's Note: It's been quite a while... Well, I apologize for such a long delay. Thank you for the reviews, I am very happy.**

**Now, this is just a story I thought of since Agitha resembles a Kokiri and is possibly a Kokiri descendant so this is how it might have happened. I want Agitha to have a bit of her own story and family history. I tried to tell it like a fairy tale. I read so many to get a good feel of the writing style. I think I did alright... I know it's not in first person, but these are just one-shots, and perhaps some two-shots. I'm not sure really. Anyways, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the beautiful picture.**

* * *

_**Fairy Tale of the Past**_

"Settle down, li'l ones, settle down!" The self-proclaimed princess of the bug kingdom said to her golden subjects and other little critters that had come by to listen. Today was a very important day in Agitha's Castle. All insects were invited to listen. The princess herself loved this day more than honey tea and that said something. Honey tea was her favorite after all. What made this time more special was sitting across from her. Her lavender eyes flashing to the man sitting on the chair, adored in the greenest tunic and hat she had ever seen. Sometimes, on rare occasions, she'd call him Grasshopper Knight and he was indeed her knight that had delivered all her golden friends. He stared down at his teacup, she had made him her honey tea, lost in thought. Those Mission Blue Butterfly eyes further away than Death Mountain. What he was thinking about was a mystery to her, but she couldn't help but admire him. She thought him to be the handsomest grasshopper she had ever seen.

The young hero felt her intent gaze on him, looking up from his hot cup of tea to meet her eyes. He gave her a brief smile before she casted her eyes down to the book on her lap feeling ashamed at herself for thinking such rash thoughts over him. He was much too old, she was, after all, barely eleven now. Yet a girl could dream, couldn't she? It struck her odd why he always came to visit her. Not that he wasn't good company, it was just others thought of her as ill-mannered and eccentric. Agitha knew that she was no such thing and that they were judging her imprudently. It made the young girl tick. How dare they think such harsh thoughts about her. Why couldn't they keep the thoughts in their heads? Pushing the outer world aside, she focused on her own world inside her castle. Her little friends expected a story and she promised one.

She opened up the book in her lap, eyes traveling around her house at the bugs silently surrounding her, even the crickets were silent, eager to hear the tale she had to tell today.

"Alright, my li'l ones, let me tell you a tale as old as the Spirit Springs themselves." She turned to the first page of her book. Link's attention now completely focused on her as waited she for all her royal subjects to settle. The butterflies landed on the couch beside her, the ants clustered together on the floor, some insects he had no names for rested in the tree with the gold bugs he had collected. He took a daring sip of the sweet honey tea. The flavor dancing on his tongue, this was some high-class tea. He always wondered how she seemed to have an endless supply of rupees. Her interior designs were not cheap. She freely gave him money when he gathered the bugs for her and now she had some of the most expensive tea he had ever tasted. He let the money issue drift aside for now as Agitha cleared her throat. She began her tale with a strong yet melodic voice.

"Long ago, before Faron Forest gained its name, before humans inhabited the land in the forest, is where this tale begins. The forest as vast as an ocean, never ending even when it touched the horizon it seemed to go on. Tangled with trees of great heights, taller than four Hylian knights of the Great Castle. The forest had paths of plenty and there, in the heart of the forest lie a village where the sun casted her brightest of rays down on the forest. A village of not humans or Hylians. Not even the mighty Gorons or graceful fish people of the river, the Zoras, resided there. Instead, a group of children. Indeed, a village of only children at the peak of their youth. These were no ordinary children. Each child, all dressed in green as green as the lushes grass around them, had a fairy companion and each child happily lived inside hollow trees. These mysterious fairy children were called, Kokiris."

Link smiled to himself at the image of children living inside trees. He was living in a tree himself and Agitha had her own tree flourishing in her house. Maybe they were more like these children in her fairy tale than actual Hylians. He snapped out of his thoughts, directing his attention back to the pretty young girl telling a tale.

"The village was indeed as small as them. Yet enchanting, one could say. The grass as green and as lively as it could be. The trees in which Kokiri's called home, hollowed to harbor such delicate creatures and the stumps wider than they were tall. Each tree house had as much personality as the person living inside. Flower patches of pansies, buttercups and plenty of Baby's Breaths misplaced around the village, greedily absorbing the sunlight for themselves. A small waterfall flowed at the edge of the village. The start of the waterfall unknown to the children, all they knew was where it ended. It emptied in a small body of water. Too big and clear to be a pond and far too small to be a lake. The water glistened, the rays of the sun bouncing off the cleanest water one had ever seen. If one were to travel to the bark tunnel straight from the entrance of the village, ignoring all the scenery, then one would find themselves in a clearing with only a large tree in the middle.

The giant tree, as tall as the Hyrule Castle's smallest tower was their Father. The children lived under the protection of the giant tree deity that went by the name of The Great Deku Tree. His words as wise as his age. He protected the forest from evil, defending off dangerous monsters in the Kokiri Forest with his define powers spread through his roots. He granted Kokiris fairies and gave life to the race of children. His presence helped the forest flourish, without him the forest would suffer from rot and wilt and monsters.

In this small village lived a girl. A pale-skinned child with skin as delicate as a butterfly wing and meadow buttercup blonde hair that she tied into two circular pigtails. Her eyes a deep, alluring indigo that dragged in victims to do her biddings when she asked nicely with a bat of her lashes. Her name as lovely as she, Fado.

Fado lived a humble life in the small village with her pink ball of light, her fairy companion. Her fairy a symbol a true Kokiri. Never to leave the forest, Fado and the others were confined to the village. It was a whisper in the wind that when naughty Kokiri children left the forest they turned into dust. Their souls trapped and wandering alone in darkness forever. This story, whether true or not, kept the children safe with their father tree. They were all ignorant of the world outside the forest and the Great Deku Tree was just happy to have them safe where he could protect his children. That did not stop the outside world from trying to plague the minds of his creations.

Fado had grown an interest with the outside world more than any of the other children, more than her odd interest in the Lost Woods. When the Great Deku Tree spouted about the tales of knights, castles, princesses and things she'd never dreamed of imagining were real she'd listen with all her heart. The young girl dreamed of the world outside her home. Though, she knew she could never leave and there was no escape from the forest.

It was one faithful day where Fate, in her sick way, would change the path of the Kokiri. Her red strings grabbing ahold of a certain girl's future and tying it with another. The child adorned with the title of the 'Child of Tragic Fate', had no idea what lie ahead of her. Fado had been tending to her small garden of Baby's Breath when the children of the forest's leader, Mido, had shouted of danger approaching. Fado, in a panic, with no time to retreat to the safety of her house, grabbed her fairy and hid in the patch of flowers. Hoping that the threat would not notice her shining blonde hair in the sun.

When the threat hobbled its way into the village, the children of the forest peeked from their hiding spots. Fado, being the most curious of all the children, caught sight of a man. A Hylian, a breed not of her own. She saw the bite marks on his body, the scratches on his arms. He was very handsome from what she could see. A strong yet gentle face, bright blonde hair kissed by the sun making it appear almost white, eyes the color of lavender flowing in a meadow that were slanted from exhaustion. When he collapsed in the middle of the village Fado was the first to dart from her spot. Running to his aid, her heart hammering in her flat chest. She prayed to the Goddesses that he would survive, praying to the heavens that he was still breathing.

Though the other children were more cautious of the unfamiliar sight of a man. Fado begged the leader to help the young injured man. Her pools of indigo brimming with tears. Mido did not listen to her. Instead looking to his fellow Kokiri for advice.

'I don't think the Great Deku Tree is gonna like this', said a follower of Mido, a shaggy golden-haired boy, to the others. "He doesn't like strangers."

Mido agreed with him and said to just let the man die, there was nothing they could do. Turning away from the sorrowful sight of the man. Fado wouldn't hear it. Shouting out words of protests to the villagers about how selfish they were acting. Mido, the most surprised of them all. The girl was always so loyal to him, always agreed with his decisions, but now, he did not recognize this Fado. She ran to the Great Deku Tree by herself, hearing the calls of the others to come back. It was her turn to not listen this time.

'Oh, Father Deku Tree, please hear my plea', said Fado, folding her fragile, delicate hands to her chest. The giant tree stirred awake. His mouth stretching from a yawn. His bark carved with two bushy eyebrows and a matching mustache to mirror a man's face. He saw the young child, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

'Dear Fado, what is the matter?' Questioned the deity to the young girl.

'Father, there is a man in the village…'

'A man?!' His gruff voice rang through the trees, dying on the wind. Fado nodded to her deity, silently praying for him to allow aid to the injured man.

'Yes Father, a man. He's very hurt, please allow me to help him! Oh please, we must not let him die.'

He did not answer for some time. Fado jittered about, waiting impatiently for an answer. Every blow of the wind, every chirp of a cricket was time ticking away to help the man. Finally, the tree spoke to his daughter.

'Fado, thou must understand, Hylains are not like us. One dies every sun cycle, sometimes more than one passes to a place we cannot reach. It is a way of life for them. They are reborn a new with the same soul, in a new body, remembering nothing of their past lives, then the cycle repeats. If he is dying then accept that it is a way of life we do not understand.'

'But Father", Fado begged on her knees. "This man is not dying because of age! He is hurt, please Father. We cannot just sit around and do nothing!'

The Deku Tree remained still, not a branch stirred. He let out a loud sigh and granted his daughter permission to help the young man the best she could.

'Oh thank you, Great Deku Tree!' The girl cried, her fairy fluttering around as happy as she. 'Thank you!'

The girl started towards the village when the Great Deku Tree spoke once more.

'As soon as he is well, he must leave. I sense great danger in the wind if we allow him to stay any longer.' He warned, but Fado had not listened to his warnings. How would one man cause this unspeakable danger that the tree spoke of?"

Agitha looked up at the green clade hero. She giggled, catching him shoving a sweet tart in his mouth. He gave her a strange look raising his eyebrow in question, as if asking why she had stopped. She couldn't help but laugh again at the young man. Link licked his gloves free of sugar.

"Is that the end of the story or is there a part two?" He asked jokingly to the girl. She chuckled quietly, shaking her head at his humorous manner. She had to admit she was a bit surprised at how eager he seemed. As he waited for her to get on with the story. Truthfully, Link had never heard a tale as odd and as interesting as this. Of course he had heard legends about the hero before him and all that other spirit jazz that made his brain hurt but this one had reeled him in the moment Agitha started. Though, maybe it was the way Agitha read it? Her light, childish voice dancing to each word like a mother telling a child a bed time tale. Still, the whole immortal children and talking tree? It was definitely not a regular fairy tale. Then again, compared to the hero's adventure, it wasn't all that odd. He had dealt with a not so cute race of tiny bird people in the sky and a smart mouthed birds with an afro selling potions. It made him ponder how that thing had gotten such large amounts of potion in the first place.

Agitha took a sip of tea, setting it down and crossing her legs in a lady like manner. Situating the book in her lap the princess began again.

"She ran to back to the village, delivering word of the Great Deku Tree. The children did not question their Father's words. And so, the young man was taken to the Twins of the Kokiri Village's hollow tree house. Fado tended to him while the Twins gave the girl all she demanded. Soon the floor was littered in bandages and a large bucket of cold river water set at Fado's side. Her tasks keeping her focused as she pursed her lips in concentration. Cleaning his wounds to the best of her ability, wrapping them tightly and dabbing cold water on the man's forehead. Every breathe he took eased her heart. The house remained quiet, the Twins had left the girl to her job, not getting in her way. She ran her fingers through his sun kissed blonde hair and kissed his forehead. For she did not understand these feelings of love towards the man and how he had captured her heart just this morning. But it was indeed love, she could not deny it. The Great Deku Tree had told legends of love and now, these legends were becoming her own.

The man stirred, moaning out words Fado did not understand. When his lavender eyes fluttered open, her heart nearly broke free from behind her breasts. He sat up, Fado taking a cautious step back. When his eyes met hers, she felt a rock catch in her throat. He was indeed handsome.

'Where am I?' Asked the young man to the frozen girl. She blinked, gaining back her senses, calming the storm in her chest.

'You are in the Kokiri Forest, Mister." Answered Fado. 'You fell to the ground when you came to our village and I helped you. Are you feeling well?'

'I'm fine, thank you, Miss.' Replied he.

'Fado, my name is Fado.' Her fairy companion nuzzled her check gently at the mention of its friend's name. The man did not seem startled by the small ball of light, rather amazed instead.

'Is that a fairy?' He poked the small pink light causing the pink to fizzle red in anger. Fado patted her fairy, flickering the fiery red back to its shinning pink hue.

'Yeah, we all have one, Mister.' She said. 'They're our guardian friends.'

'My name's Actias.' He told her. "Please, just call me Actias." She found it to be such an odd name. Her hands grabbed his own, indigo eyes shimmering at him. He was already under her enchanted gaze.

'Tell me what you like Actias.' She said sweetly like a scone dipped in honey. The man laughed heartily at her enthusiasm.

'I like bugs.' He answered simply.

With truth in his words, Fado learned indeed he did like bugs. He had been in the forest studying the many critters with many crawling legs when he had been attacked by a Wolfos. Actias taught her all he knew of the insects he had learned. Showing her sketches of his findings. She grew closer to the handsome man, loving him more each day he stayed to recover. The other children avoided him. Fado didn't mind, more time to spend with him. He thought of the girl as a sister he never had. Feelings of love did not cross his mind, her true age unknown by him, but her physical appearance suggested around ten years of age. Of course little Fado knew that, but she could not help but love him more.

When his injuries healed, he packed up to leave. The children of the forest wished him a good bye. The Great Deku Tree seemed at ease when Mido told him of the departure of the stranger. Fado was not happy, crying her heart out. He simply patted her on the shoulder, not speaking a word and left her. She did not beg or throw a tantrum, only watched as he left the forest to a place she could never go. Her chest felt broken, her heart no longer working as she could only feel nothing but ache. She missed him each day that passed. The other children tried to get her to come outside her house but she did not, refusing to. Her fairy stayed by her side, sometimes trying to calm its friend's broken heart. No one could. What Fado wouldn't do to see Actias again. She knew there was a way, a small hint of hope in the darken skies of heart ache.

Deep in the forest, behind a rock, lied a small hole leading to a hidden swamp only the Great Deku Tree and Fado knew about. She had found it by mere accident and her father tree warned her to stay away. In the swamp lied a small, tattered cabin, inside an evil sorceress called it home. The Great Deku Tree told Fado of her treachery and tricks, never did Fado think about approaching the house till now.

Traveling through the Lost Woods where Hylians transformed into monsters when lost, Fado found the tiny crawling space leading to the old witch's home. Although very terrified, the strength of being with Actias again pushed her through. She crawled out coming face to face with thorns of bramble bushes. With all the courage she could manage, she ran right through. The tiny thorns scratching up her perfect pale skin. She came out alive and thankful to the Goddesses that she only had scratches. Her fairy peeked from her green clothing to see the old shack of the witch's house.

'I know why you're here and you are very stupid." Gurgled a voice of ice. Fado did not cower, remaining strong. The witch seemed impressed, circling around the young girl, drinking her in. 'Such a pretty girl and such a cute fairy.' She cackled, causing her to hack. 'If you want to be an adult Hylian, you must give me something. It is only fair.'

'What do you want?' Fado hesitated, the witch's warm breath on her cheek sending a shiver through her. 'I will give you anything if you can make me a Hylian to be with the man I love.'

'Yes, yes, a man. A Kokiri falling for a Hylian, such a sad tale. A child that cannot leave the forest and a Hylian that cannot love a child. All I ask from you, child, is that you may not return to this forest and a lock of your beautiful hair that resembles the sun." Said the hag witch.

'I can't return, but my Father and my friends will surely miss me dearly." Said Fado.

'Ah, child, when you are Hylian, you will need not to worry about them missing you.' The witch replied. 'These children would not accept you as a Hylian. Remember how they had treated that man? Now, dear child, is it a deal?'

Fado knew there was no turning back. She wanted the heart of the man she loved. Sealing her fate she agreed to the contract. 'Yes, it's a deal.'

Using the lock of the girl's hair, the witch threw it in the bubbling cauldron. A puff of smoke and a chant from the witch's mouth made the liquid inside bubble a sickly green. Fado felt dizzy, she held herself steady. The last sound she heard was of the witch cackling loudly all around her. Then the world darkened to nothing.

Fado had awoken in an unfamiliar place. She did not recall what had happened after the witch casted the spell or how she had ended up in a field of grass as far as the eye could see. The long flowing grass mimicking the waves of an ocean that would make the ocean jealous of its natural beauty. The strong breeze like a knight's armor, usually blocked from ever entering the forest due to the tall trees, tickled Fado's skin. She noticed her legs were much longer when laid out in front of her in the grass and her hair undone, pooling down her back. Her Kokiri tunic looked foolish on such a beautiful woman. She squealed childishly. Her fairy companion peering from under her tunic to see a world not of their forest. Then twinkle at the sight of its friend. Indeed Fado was a Hylian with the body of a young woman. She laughed out in joy at how easy it was. A butterfly of an orange hue fluttered by her toes. She wiggled them around not use to them being so far away from her. The butterfly seemed to have a follower as the silhouette of a person approached, running and calling for the butterfly to be still. It didn't listen, fluttering away.

She saw him, the butterfly's pursuer. At first, believing it to be just a dream until he got close enough for her to see his lavender eyes widen. She stood up, a smile on her face, eyes brimming with tears. His name left her mouth before she thought of the consequences. He may have not recognized her. After all, last time he saw her she was just a child, but she had her fairy and that could be enough for him to notice her. She ran to him, embracing him in a hug. He remained still and stiff. Then, he did the strangest thing.

'Fado?' He asked, very puzzled. 'Is that really you?'

She nodded, squeezing him tightly. She looked right into his eyes and planted a kiss on his plump lips. She told him of her journey to be with him and he gladly accepted her into his heart. They loved another, soon they had wed and Fado gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with skin as pale as Fado and eyes as lavender as Actias'. They lived happily ever after."

Agitha smiled looking up from the book on her lap.

"That's it?" Link asked, dipping a tart into his tea and taking a bite. Agitha giggled, shaking her head and turning the page to reveal the last chapter of the story.

"No, Sir Link, I just wanted to hear you whine." She teased, wiggling her nose and smiling innocently at him. He swallowed his food and chuckled.

"Well, that's not very nice, princess." He teased her right back. "I'd like to hear the rest of the story if you're done making fun of me." She realized he wasn't the only one waiting as a cricket let out a chirp. She apologized to her friends and obliged to their commands.

"If only happily ever truly did last for Fado and Actias. The young woman had noticed something slightly wrong with herself. Her skin wrinkling up too close to her bones. Every day, month and year that passed it only seemed to get worst. Her long, golden hair dulled to grey and her veins of purple and blue now clearly visible and her almost skin that made other maidens envious a sickly milk white skin. Her body was aging faster each day. She couldn't bare to force Actias and her young child to watch as she slowly wilted away. The spell casted upon her had been trickery, just as her father had said. A fool for not heeding her wise Father's warnings.

She left the small house they called home and set out. Her fairy following her, going where ever Fado went even when it knew Fado would not be on this earth much longer. Where they were going, Fado did not know exactly. She left her husband a note of her final words to take care of their child. Tears poured down the elderly, wrinkled face of what once was a Kokiri child. She walked for miles till stopping, feeling a sense of familiarity at the edge of a forest. Reading the sign that read in Hylian tongue. She nearly shouted to the Golden Goddesses. Her old home right before her. Maybe she could force the witch to turn her back into a young woman or at least see her old friends before her passing. Though, she had promised to never come back. The witch's treacherous double-crossing pushed Fado forward to disobey orders and she wasn't going to last longer anyways. She went on through without regret. Crossing the bridge, then through the giant trunk tunnel to find the village she once called home in ruins. The tree houses charred and burnt to the ground, the grass ashes of black. The smell of burning wood poisoned her lungs and made her gag and hack. There was no child in sight. The village covered in a cloak of soot and withering plants begging for much needed air and water.

Shocked and in disbelief, Fado ran to her Father Tree, shouting his name. Stopping in front a sickly, rotted tree that once use to brim with life much like herself. He did not respond to her pleas, he was dead. His spirit had moved on to somewhere she could not follow. She fell to her knees.

'I have done this.' She cried, tears pouring down her aged face. The indigo sparkle in her eyes slowly dying along with her body. 'This is all my fault.'

She cried, the wind carrying the sound between the trees of the forest. Even the wind seemed to have died with the Great Deku Tree. The whole forest had lost its will to go on. She laid on the ground in a heap, her body finally unable to move. Her fairy twinkled sadly, refusing to leave its friend's side. The old woman closed her eyes, shivering from the chill of the night. The witch stood over her body, cackling and hacking. Fado sat up to see a wicked grin on the witch's face. The witch no longer hideous, but looking as young as Fado once was. Her knotted hair now a silky black and her tired, frail body replaced with that of a child.

'Foolish, foolish child. You gave up everything, even trusted a witch to be with the one you loved and now look at the forest. Your friends, your Father, all suffered because you were selfish.' Said the witch. 'Now look at you, you're as hideous as what I once was!" The witch laughed in the old woman's face. 'I stole your youth, child. You were never a Hylian, you were always a Kokiri. I tried to do the same to your Kokiri friends, but child, they are still alive. They are simply not children anymore."

Fado wiped her eyes. She knew the Kokiri would not have just given up. What being they had taken the shape of was unknown to Fado and the witch. A truth that the witch did not like.

'I couldn't kill them all!' Said the witch. Fado coughed, laying back down on the ground. She wheezed, her life slipping away. It was worth it in some ways. Being with Actias, having a child and holding her for the first time. Fado felt hot tears fall down her face. Her regrets, never seeing that child grow up and bringing upon a dark fate of all her friends. The witch had taken everything away from her in the end. The spell had never changed her into a Hylian, instead only aged her body at an extremely speedy rate as the witch sucked her dry of life. She had been a Kokiri all along.

'Well, Kokiri child, this is good bye.' Laughed the young witch and she disappeared into the shadows. Fado closed her eyes, it was the end for the Kokiri of Tragic fate.

'My fairy, please find a way to help this forest.' Said Fado. 'I wish for this forest to be as gorgeous as it once was. If my people are still alive, then find them and together you can undo what I have done.'

She sent a final pray to the Goddesses to ensure her child lived a happier life than she. Then dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing behind. Her fairy glittered away to fulfill its friend's last request.

The End."

Agitha closed the book. Jumping slightly when Link clapped. Followed by the loud chirping of crickets. She felt a warmth burst in her chest and flutter freely into her stomach. This marked the first time she had told this tale to a real person before. The way his eyes wrinkled at the side when he smiled as he cheered her on made her stand up boldly, even if her legs wobbled a bit from sitting to long. She placed the book down and dipped into a curtsy, bowing her head. Her wavy pigtails hindering her cherubic face from view.

"Thank you, my royal subject", she lifted her head, eyes looking at the knight before her, "and thank you, Sir Link for listening."

The hero rubbed the back of his head modestly, a tint in his cheeks. "It's not a big deal, Agitha. It was a really good story."

"Yes", she sat down, fiddling with her dress absentmindedly. He watched her delicate fingers pick at a loose sky colored thread on her dress, then travel to hair and twirl it around between her fingers. A timid smile stretching across her face. "You are the first person to know of this story, Sir Link."

His smile dropped to a frown. Why had he not thought of that? It was no surprise that the girl had not told any other human being of this fairy tale. She was a very closed of girl in her own little world inside a castle. He knew that she lacked social interaction and friends. The bugs her only source of friendship besides himself. Yes, indeed the hero did count Agitha as a friend. A very dear friend. He'd do anything to protect her, even sacrificing his own life to ensure that she lived happily. He grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. Link knew how to deal with self-conscious children. Colin, a boy from his village, was very shy. Though, eventually Colin showed ample amounts of hidden courage locked away inside of him. Link saw a lot of himself in Colin except instead of hiding away he'd tell a joke or goof around when he felt uncomfortable or down.

"Well, aren't I lucky then?" He said, a smile returning to his face. She sheepishly looked at him to see his infectious grin and gave him her own. "Good thing you haven't told anyone. Wouldn't want them to steal it." He ruffled her hair making her huff, hasty hands trying to fix what he had did to her headdress and pigtails. The hero had enough teasing her, sitting back down in his spot and taking another sweet.

"Hey, Agitha…um…" The pretty bug princess stared at him, confusion settling on her childish features. "Is that book hard to find? I've never heard of it before." Link had heard plenty of legends, even one of his apparent descendant, the Hero of Time.

Her fingers traced the golden Hylian words with her fingers. "It's something my Mommy used to read me." She said quietly. "She told me that it was passed down through each generation and that I would one day read it to my children." She sighed heavily. "I only heard my Mommy read this story to me once and it's one of my favorites."

Agitha, much like Link, had no parents. Unlike Link though, Agitha knew her mother and recalled a few memories with her father. Link didn't know all the details, but from what she said her father had died. He was an honorary knight of the King of Hyrule before his passing. He died for unknown causes and in Agitha's mother's grief she left young Agitha alone. Which ticked the hero off to no end. How could someone leave their daughter behind like that? Agitha was alone, who cared how much money and gems and rupees they left for her? It disgusted him that her mother would abandon her child at a delicate age. The hero wasn't stupid, he knew Agitha didn't blame her mother at all. He knew Agitha blamed herself for her mother's departure and he spent over an hour lecturing about it. Agitha was as stubborn as he and didn't listen to a word he had said. That had been a rough visit Link tried to forget about. Sometimes there was a silent air between the hero and the bug princess lingering over their past conversation.

"Oh", was all he could say, biting his tongue, hard. Agitha still loved her mother. Maybe it was because of a connection mother and child shared. Agitha is and always will be her mother's child. Link couldn't understand it, he never had parents. Agitha abruptly stood up, approaching the sitting hero and placing the book in his lap.

"Sir Link", she said to him. Link's attention directed to her, away from the negative thoughts he had towards her mother. "Do you think you could share my story to someone? Perhaps those kids you always tell me about in your village?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean? You can always tell it to someone yourself, Agitha."

She shook her head. "I could, Sir Link, but who would listen to me? I am no hero of Hyrule." Her smile looked forced, as fake as a noble woman's wig. The lavender eyes of the princess were squeezed half closed in what was supposed to look like happiness or joy, only to mimic someone in pain. As if she were hiding the mix of sullen emotions in them. Link had no retort. The truth slapping him in the face. No one would listen to her. She had a reputation amongst the Hylians in Castle Town. People barely spoke of her, but when even a hint of her seeped into a conversation she became the topic of the century. Many thought of her as weird, eccentric, crazy and others were sympathetic of a child living alone, most were the latter.

He nodded, a hint of fire in his tone. "Alright."

His hands balled into fists on top of the book laying on his lap. The sound of leather squeezing the only sound in the castle. The insects were uncharacteristically quiet as Link spoke the next part. "But… you have to tell me another story and I'll pass them on for you. I'll be your voice, Agitha." The Mission Blue Butterfly color dancing with flames of a promise in his eyes. He'd be her voice.

She opened her mouth to comment, but quickly closed it having nothing to say. He grinned at her. "I'm sure you have more fairy tales hidden in this castle, am I right?"

Instead of an answer, Agitha giggled. "Sir Link, I don't think you know this, but", she giggled again, "what I read… Actias, my great great grandfather, wrote this book." Her finger pointed to the Hylian letters spelling Actias. Link gawked at it like a five hundred rupees was in front of him. "He died alone. He never married, but he did have a child with a woman."

"Fado?" Link asked, almost falling off the loveseat leaning in, ears perked. She merely tapped a finger to her chin.

"It could be", she mused, "no one knows who she was." She let out another one of her giggling chimes, a hand in front of her mouth. "Fado could just be a fairy tale or she could have been a real person."

The hero remained silent, trapped in his tornado of thoughts of the possibilities.

* * *

**Fado, for anyone who doesn't know who she is, is the blonde girl with the circular pigtails in the Kokiri Village. She's the only one, besides Mido and Saria with her own character design. She resembles Agitha quite a bit and Actias' name is actually a type of moth. I did some research, wanting to have subtle hints here and there... Also, I'm working on Link's characterization. I see him as quite a joker, since I've read the mangas... Alright, that's it for now. **


End file.
